Of Sea and Love
by WickedSecret
Summary: 17 year old Erin McLean lives with her mother Victoria and her two brothers Chris and Matt. But when she falls for a punk with a mow hawk it could reveal a dark secret, thousands of years in the making.  I suck at summaries rated T-M. AU
1. Introduction: Earthbound

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama.  
Yes, I've started another total drama fanfic. This is my "rewrite" of total drama drama. It's a completely different story with same couples and stuff like that.  
For those who read "Night Rain" don't worry, I'm working on that too. I just want it to be as good as I can get it.  
I really liked where this was going so I decided to keep it.  
Read and review.  
~Wafflez_**

* * *

Introduction

Earthbound

Year: 617 B.C.

The sea was chilled as the young woman, Herophile, walked through the wet sand of the beach. Out in the water, a dolphin jumped and called out to her, flipping again before diving below the surface. Herophile laughed softly and made her way farther down the beach. The waves rolled in and brushed against her calves and then receded back to the ocean, only to swell and return. She could see a village on a cliff and she envied the people for a moment. They lived simple lives with nothing to fear.

A screeching dolphin stole her attention and her eyes once again found the ocean. She bit her lip as an unnaturally large wave swelled out in the open water. Something rode atop the wave, a mix between a horse and fish. The hippokampoi had sleek black fur, a mane of green seaweed, and a glistening scaly tail. The chariot that it pulled was made of gold with silver waves gracing the bottom, and a school of sapphire fish on the front.

The driver of the chariot was a woman who wore a dress made of a strange blue material, made of mist and water. It shifted over her porcelain skin like the waves of the ocean, shimmering in the sunlight. Her long blond hair was lose and swam around her head as if she were underwater, several shells were braided into her golden locks. As she grew closer, Herophile could see her eyes. At the moment they were a crystal clear blue, but she could see a storm brewing in those irises. She braced herself as the driver neared, her inhumanly beautiful face hard. She stopped before Herophile and crossed her slender arms over her chest. Herophile bowed her head slightly in respect only to look the driver in the eyes again and watch as a hurricane rolled through her irises.

"Hello Rhode." She said meekly.

"Baby sister, what is it you're doing here exactly? Father is sure to be angry as soon as he finds out your whereabouts." Rhode said sternly, as a mother would, if Herophile's mother had been around.

"I'm sure father will understand my need to explore. I'm drawn to the mortals, it's part of my nature."

"Herophile, you are the youngest daughter of Poseidon. He will not take your being near mortals lightly. Especially considering your 'nature'. Your mother is known for her promiscuousness." Herophile frowned. True her mother, Aphrodite, was not known to stay with one partner for long, and she may not have known her very well, but that didn't mean she liked hearing people refer to her mother as a trollop. She wanted to lash out at her elder sister for the way she spoke of Aphrodite, as if the goddess of love's name left a horrid taste on her tongue. But she had been taught better then that. So she bit her tongue and kept her angry words to herself.

"Come, we should get you home before Father starts asking questions." Rhode ushered Herophile toward the chariot in hopes of avoiding their father's wrath. Sadly, they were not that lucky. No sooner had they begun their journey out to sea then the ocean became violent, wind howled and thunder and lightning crashed over head. Herophile looked up at the sky and let out a soft groan.

"I think we're to late." Rhode looked to her sister and cracked the reigns. The hippokampoi let out a mix between a horses whinny and a dolphins squeal and the chariot was submerged under the crashing waves. Herophile silently apologized to the small village on the cliff as she realized that they too had to face the anger of the Sea God. While they rode, the storm raged on. Rhode gave her sister a long, angry look and let out an irritated sigh.

"You just had to go to the surface, didn't you?" She asked, her eyes darkening to match the black storm clouds above. Herophile found herself, once again apologizing to the unlucky villagers.

The chariot traveled several leagues before Poseidon's kingdom came into view. It was a beautiful palace made of twisting coral and amazingly sculpted rock formations. Her father was a true artist in his own way, though no one but the fish would ever know this. Poseidon never showed his artistic nature above the water, unless it was in the form of a calm ocean with crystal clear skies and crying gulls. But, as she had seen already, there was more to her father than gentle waves soft sands. Horrid storms that consumed entire villages and took the lives of hundreds of mortals, large waves that swallowed entire ships and took the mortals with it. It was a vicious world above, but Herophile couldn't help but be drawn to the surface.

The chariot stopped and both sea nymphs stepped off and onto the smooth stone walkway that led into the palace. Rhode looked to her sister and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sure I'm going to get punished along with you for this."

"Father won't punish you. You've just been married. I'm sure he's not going to treat you like a child any longer." Rhode scoffed.

"Don't doubt him, baby sister. He is the God of the Sea. I am a mere goddess in his domain. My island is a small speck of dust to father. Something he can take away from me as easily as he gave it to me. Granted, that may cause some trouble between he and my husband, but Helios won't risk angering father to the point of the total destruction of the earth. Zeus himself wouldn't anger his brother that much. Without the mortals, there are no gods." Herophile nodded her head and let out a long sigh. They were met by several guards who escorted them to their father.

He was sitting on a throne made of a large conch shell with coral spires protruding from the ground behind him. Multicolored coral sprouted from the spires and gave the throne room a bright, cheerful feeling. Colorful fish darted back and forth through the water, anxious due to the Sea God's obvious irate mood. His eyes-much like her sisters'- were dark, nearly black with rolling storms clouds. The sisters stopped and bowed to their father.

"Rise." His voice boomed. The deep anger in his tone caused uneasy shivers to roll down Herophile's spine. She rose to face her father, his temper and her punishment. But instead, he turned his attention to his elder daughter. "You retrieved your sister, did you not Rhode?" He asked. The elder daughter nodded. "Good. You are dismissed, but don't think you won't face punishment as well." Rhode nodded and hurried away, leaving Herophile alone with their father. He turned his blackened gaze to his child and she shivered again.

"Father..." She whispered meekly, swallowing passed the lump in her throat. Poseidon said nothing for a long time and Herophile began to feel antsy. Soon his black eyes lightened to a soft gray and he stroked his silver beard.

"How many times must I speak to you about traveling to the surface?" He asked, leaning forward ever so slightly. Herophile looked down, her shoulders rising ever so slightly in a weak shrug. The Sea God let out a tired sigh. "Herophile, your mother and I agreed that you were better suited for the ocean than you were for the land or for Mt. Olympus for that matter. I do not want you to have the same image as your mother."

"But Father. I am not only a child of the sea, but a child of love as well. I cannot help it if I am drawn to those who crave love. I want to give it to them and make them happy."

"But you cannot. Your mother is one thing. You...you will become...addicting." He stated, standing and making his way to his child. He towered over her by several feet, but he lowered himself to her height, something he didn't do for most. "They will crave you. Your touch, your kiss. Everything about you will become addicting. They will die with out you. There is nothing we can do to prevent that."

"But why is it only me?" She asked desperatly. She wanted to understand why she was the only one that's romantic presence could kill a mortal. The Sea God was at a loss and he shook his head.

"I am not sure my dear." He answered. She let out an irritated growl. "Now, as for your punishment." Poseidon stood and returned to his throne. "I do not want you to leave the palace. To ensure you don't I will have guards posted around the palace." Herophile took a shaky breath and nodded.

"And Rhode?" She asked. Poseidon looked to the door of the throne room.

"Your sister is a married woman now. There is very little I can do to truly punish her these days." Herophile nodded.

"Am I dismissed then, father?" She asked. The Sea God nodded his head and Herophile turned to walk away, letting the tears flow freely when she turned her back.

* * *

In the weeks to pass, Poseidon noticed a change in his youngest daughter. She seemed sorrowful even hateful toward him. She barely spoke to anyone, not even her sisters when they were around. She locked herself in her room most days and kept her thoughts to herself. He had tried everything to make her happy, but he knew it wouldn't work. It came to the point where he requested an audience with her mother. Rhode offered to stay at the palace to keep an eye on her sister while Poseidon ventured to Mt. Olympus to speak with Aphrodite in person.

Upon his arrival, he was met by his brother, who was glad to see Poseidon. Knowing he was able to confine in his elder brother, he explained his predicament, glad that Zeus listened intently and hoping he could help. He was slightly discouraged when Zeus shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you, brother." He said. "I've never had this problem with any of my children."

"This is why I must speak with Aphrodite. Hopefully, the child's mother can be of aid." Zeus let out a powerful laugh.

"Aphrodite may or may not be of much help. If I remember correctly you both agreed that you alone would raise the child."

"Aye we did. But she is definitely of her mothers womb. She is drawn to the hearts of the mortals and the loveless." Zeus clapped his brother on the back.

"Good luck my brother." He stated. "You'll need it." Poseidon let out a soft groan and left his brother, after sensing the approach of one angry Hera. He found Aphrodite plaiting her hair and humming quietly to herself. She turned her honey colored eyes to Poseidon, a lazy, seductive smile spread across her face.

"Have you come to see me for some more fun?" She purred. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You know why I'm here." He said sternly. Aphrodite let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I thought you were just using her as an excuse." She whined. Poseidon shook his head again and stared at the mother of his youngest. She looked just like her, with her slim, attractive body, golden eyes, full lips and high cheek bones. The only thing of his that his daughter had inherited was his dark hair color. Aphrodite stood gracefully and walked to the edge of the marble platform at which they stood, gazing down at the pool where other nymphs lounged. Before she could speak Poseidon said,

"You know she would be miserable up here. She's drawn to the mortals, like you are." Aphrodite turned to him, her playful, seductive expression was gone, replaced by a strange look of age.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even know her _name_. I doubt I'll know how to take care of her. I'm a lover, not a mother."

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to share my bed."

"Oh, I have many children, just none that _I _need to take care of." She let out another exasperated sigh.

"She needs you."

"And what about you? We agreed that you would be a better parent than I. It's natural that you take care of her."

"I can't take care of her any longer." The truth was hard for Poseidon to admit. It was hard to admit that he couldn't properly care for his youngest daughter. Aphrodite looked from Poseidon to the other nymphs and back again. Rubbing a delicate hand along her brow she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Poseidon. I'll take-"

"Herophile." Poseidon said.

"Herophile. I'll take her in. I will teach her how to live with the need for physical pleasure. It comes with being a goddess of love. We will live among the mortals."

"You will give up your calling?"

"If I must. I can still live my purpose, I will just have to live my life from home. After all, she is my daughter." Poseidon was surprised by the fact that Aphrodite, goddess of love and seduction, would give it up to help one of her many children. A first for her.

"I will take my two of my sons with me." She stated.

"Which two?"

"Deimos and Phobos."

"Fear and Terror? Why them?" In truth, Poseidon was a little unsettled by the thought of Herophile living in close quarters with the gods of fear and terror.

"Insurance policies. I don't want a child of mine killing mortals any more then you do. But unlike you, I won't lock her away. Instead I'll make sure that the mortals stay away." Poseidon didn't like the idea, but if it kept the mortals alive, then he couldn't argue. He nodded his head. "How long?" She asked. Poseidon closed his eyes.

"Three days."

"Then I'll be there in three days."

* * *

"Father! I can't believe you're doing this!" Herophile screeched angrily. "She doesn't even _know_ me!" Though the youngest of his daughters had inherited more of her mothers abilities, she could still cause dangerous storms. Not the hurricanes that an angry sea god could create, but they were bad enough. And as they stood on the beach Poseidon watched as the sky darkened and the sea became rough.

"She is your mother Herophile, weather you want her to be or not. She is also the only person who can help you. I can't keep you locked up, I've realized that, but I also can't keep you from become some mortal's drug. I don't know how." Herophile crossed her arms and had to fight against the tears that were almost to overwhelming. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Believe me my child, this is much harder for me. I have watched you grow into the beautiful goddess you are now. Your mother will be able to help you fight these urges and feelings." Herophile couldn't argue and she finally sighed in defeat.

"Will I be able to see you again?" She hated the way she sounded, weak and helpless.

"You are a child of the sea. If there is ever a time you need me, you'll know what to do." She nodded her head. Poseidon turned his clouded eyes to the sky as two chariots broke through. Aphrodite rode in a chariot of ivory, a pure white horse pulled it through the sky. The chariot that followed was a splash of red and black, a black horse with flaming hooves pulled that one, the two inside were Deimos and Phobos, birthed by the goddess of love and fathered by Aries, the god of war. The chariots landed on the beach and Aphrodite exited hers, walking gracefully toward her daughter and Poseidon. Herophile felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze, but soon the goddess smiled.

"She truly is my daughter." She whispered, her voice revealing her awe. Though Herophile had never really met her mother, she knew that it was out of character for Aphrodite to think anyone as beautiful as she.

"Where will you go?" Poseidon asked, obviously concerned for his child's well being. Aphrodite looked up.

"Asia Minor. For now." She held her hand out. "Come girl. Its time we left." Herophile reached out to Aphrodite, gripping her slender fingers in her own. As her mother began to pull her away she felt her fathers hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"You will take care of her Aphrodite. She is a daughter of the sea. If anything happens to her, I _will_ know, and you _will _pay." Aphrodite smiled sweetly.

"Worry not Sea God. Our child will be safe with me." With that Herophile was taken from her father. She stood with her mother in her chariot. As they left she looked down at the ocean longingly.

_Good-bye father._

_

* * *

_

_**Well? what did you think? I did my research and that's how I got the story. Herophile really is the daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. The website that I got my information from said that Rhode could be the daughter of one of three mothers(Aphrodite being one of them). I chose not to bring Rhode's mother into this because if Aphrodite was her mother, it would totally ruin the whole "you're moms pretty much a whore." conversation she had with Herophile.**_

**_So yeah. _  
_Constructive criticism is appreciated. (Note:I am falling asleep at my computer so if there are minor mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them)_  
_~Wafflez_  
**


	2. Chapter One: History Class

**_I do not own Total Drama  
So this is my first official chapter of "Of Sea and Love." And I'm quite happy with it.  
Yes, Chris McLean is still Erin's brother. I told you I would keep the relationships the same.  
In this chapter you will meet; Chris, Gwen, Trent, Geoff(technically) and Courtney.  
Matt and Erin are my OC's as is Victoria(technically)  
I hope you enjoy and creative criticism is welcomed and very much appreciated.  
~Wafflez_**

* * *

Chapter One

History Class

Year: 2010

Erin stood in the middle of her bedroom floor, going through a mental checklist of the things she would need for school. _Books, bag, gym clothes, pens, iPod. Yup, I got everything._ She concluded. She glanced at her full length mirror to examine herself once more. As her eyes drank in her own details she found that she was looking more and more like her mother every day. Long, lithe limbs, big honey colored eyes, full pouting lips. Her mother hated the fact that she had several different piercings, two of which were on her face which included a nose piercing and an barbell in her eyebrow. She debated on changing the barbell, but then thought against it. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black belted tunic over a dark violet tank top and a pair of black flats. She let out a long sigh and grabbed her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Erin! Hurry up or you're going to make us late!" A voice called from the first floor. Erin rolled her eyes and threw open her bedroom door.

"Shut up Chris!" She yelled, wishing she could just throw something at her older brother and hopefully knock his head off. She ran down the glass stair case and into a very spacious living room. She made a quick turn to the left and walked into a large kitchen. Her two brothers, Chris and Matt, stood side by side. Both were well built eighteen year old boys with shaggy dark hair and eyes and a terrifying personality. Not to mention they were both a little over protective of Erin, who didn't mind most of the time. Matt, the kinder of the two, turned his midnight blue eyes to Erin.

"Took you long enough." He muttered, playfully ruffling her hair. She batted his hand away and let out a groan. Before she could attack back, their mother, Victoria, flitted into the room. Her long golden hair was pulled up into a curling pony tail, her honey colored eyes were lined with dark eye liner and her lids were powdered with a crisp earthy brown which truly brought out her eye color. She wore a white sundress and silver spike sandals. She turned her eyes to her children and sighed.

"Erin, I really wish you would take those..._things_ out of your face. It takes away from your true beauty." Erin sucked one of her snake bite piercings in her mouth, rolling the ball with her tongue.

"Well I like it." She mumbled. Victoria sighed dramatically as she knew she wouldn't win the battle.

"Alright fine. I've transferred money into your lunch accounts and your bank accounts. I won't be home until late, I've got a photo shoot and then an interview at six, so you'll have to cook for yourselves tonight." She said as she made her way about the kitchen. She turned and headed for the garage door, wishing them all a good day. Before she left she turned to look at Chris and Matt. "Make sure your sister stays out of trouble."

"We always do." Matt said with a grin. Erin rolled her eyes and followed their mother to the door. She snatched a pair of keys off the hook. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, school. There is no way I'm riding in the same car as you two any more. Mom finally let me get my motorcycle license and therefore, I am taking my bike to school." She said with out turning. With that she stepped out the door and into the garage where her black and blue Yamaha YZF-R1 waited. She climbed on the back and and put her full faced helmet on. The garage door opened and she kicked the bike to life, revving the engine before she peeled out, her brothers weren't far behind in their Jaguar. She took a deep breath as she turned a corner, gunning the engine and speeding down the road.

She glanced to her right to see the ocean swelling with waves. Gulls cried and circled over the beach. The morning sunlight bounced off the rolling surface in an array of golds and oranges. She stopped at a red light, flipping the mask of her helmet up as her brothers pulled up beside her.

"You realize that getting a speeding ticket is one way to lose your license, right?" Chris muttered, looking over the top of his reflective sunglasses. Erin rolled her head.

"What would you do if I just decided not to go to school but instead I went for a swim?" She asked, revving her engine again. The two brothers exchanged glances.

"We'd follow you." They said in unison. Erin nodded and flipped her mask back down, popping a wheelie as the light turned green and speeding away. The rest of the ride was in silence aside from the roar of the Jaguar and motorcycle engines. Erin's mind, however, was anything but silent. _Let's see...this is the third school this year. Will we never stay in one place?_ She rolled her eyes to the sky and pulled into a parking-lot full of expensive cars and well dressed teenagers walking toward a two story, white brick building. There were several other smaller buildings with in the same vicinity. Erin wrinkled her nose in disgust, revving her engine to get people out of the way. She pulled into a parking space and climbed off the bike, taking her helmet off and looking around. Her brothers pulled into a parking spot beside her and climbed out, Chris allowed her to toss her helmet in the car before he closed the door.

"Where are we this time?" She asked.

"West Shore Public High School." Chris answered, taking his sunglasses off. Matt shrugged his shoulders under his dark leather jacket.

"I've seen more impressive schools." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Like that one in Italy?" Erin asked as she began walking. Matt nodded his head, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"That was fun." Erin rolled her eyes, shuttering slightly at the look in her brothers eyes.

"How long do you think she's gonna' let us stay this time?"

"Three...four months tops." Chris guessed. Erin shrugged. That was longer than most places. "Here, we took the liberty of getting your schedule. Two classes in the morning with me. Two in the afternoon with Matt and we have lunch together."

"Great. Like I don't get enough of you guys as it is." Erin grabbed her schedule from her brother and walked ahead of him, muttering under her breath.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Someone yelled. Erin turned her head in time to see a football flying toward her. Dropping her bag and her schedule, her hands flew up to protect her face. They closed firmly around the ball as soon as it hit her palms. She could hear someone jogging her way and she lowered the ball. The first thing she noticed about the boy who was running toward her was his eyes. They were a shimmering green, the color of dew covered grass in the early morning sunlight, clashing with the purest of emeralds. His hair was black and hung in a shaggy mess around his face. He was well built and by the looks of the Varsity Letter Jacket he wore, he was obviously a football player. "God, I'm sorry. Are you O.K?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Erin mumbled, handing him the ball. He took it and flashed her a smile.

"You've got some great reflexes." He said smoothly. Erin fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Trent, is she O.K?" A blond boy called from down the yard a bit.

"Yeah. She's fine." The boy-Trent- called back. He turned his smoldering green eyes back to Erin, who couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

_That sparkling emerald trick may work on most girls. But I'm not most girls bub._

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Sadly." Her eyes slid down the walk way, where she saw Chris and Matt standing, watching them carefully. "I'm Erin."

"Trent. The idiot who almost hit you, that's Geoff."

"Well, he sure knows how to get a girls attention." Trent chuckled.

"Yeah, he's known for that." The two stood silently for a moment, and out of the corner of her eye, Erin caught movement. Chris and Matt were beginning the hunt. Not wanting her elder brothers to embarrass her so early in the day, she reached out and touched Trent's arm.

"Maybe you could show me around?" She asked sweetly. Trent seemed a little startled by her touch, but he nodded his head.

"Yeah. Sure." The two walked off, with Erin practically dragging Trent away. She let out a relieved sigh when they finally ditched her brothers in the crowd of students.

"So, where are you from?" Trent asked, leading Erin up a flight of stairs. Erin thought about it for a moment.

"Originally? Greece. Athens actually."

"Really? You don't look Greek."

"Oh? How does one from Greece look, exactly?" Trent's brow furrowed. He seemed to be thinking deeply, trying to figure out the answer.

"I don't know...dark hair, olive skin. And, well, dark haired maybe but you look like a porcelain doll." Erin laughed softly.

"My mother is from California. My father is from Washington. They met it Greece, where he was on a spontaneous adventure, and she was visiting her sister-in-law. They hit it off right then and there. Sadly, they split when I was still real young. Not soon after that, Mom began moving all over the place."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Erin smiled as they came to a stop.

"No need. I see dress him every few months." She lied. The fact was she hadn't seen her father in years. Her stomach twisted at her lie and her heat dropped like lead. She forced a smile on her face and turned. "There's not much I can do about it thought. My parents don't exactly see eye to eye." Tent was quiet for a minute before finally speaking.

"This is you. Miss. Morgan. She's O.K., I guess. She likes debates. A lot."

"Should be fun." Erin glanced into the room, and when she looked back, Trent's eyes were the size of saucers and she felt a hand come firmly down on her shoulder.

"Coming?" The voice was Matt's, but she knew without looking that Chris was with him.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." With a warning glance at Trent, the two brothers stepped into the classroom. Trent's eyes returned to their normal size as soon as her brothers were gone.

"Who the _hell_ was that?" He asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Erin repressed a groan and glanced at the door.

"Matt and Chris . My older brothers." She muttered, shifting her weight onto her left leg. "They're a bit over protective but they mean well." She turned to enter her home room. "See ya' around." She smiled, stepping inside. She stopped in the doorway, gawking at the layout of the room. The desks were set up in a large circle in the center of the room with a swiveling chair in the center of the circle. Time-lines and posters depicting historical events told Erin what she already knew. Shew as standing in a history class room. Letting out a long sigh she made her way to a cluttered desk in the far corner. A flustered woman sat at the desk, her auburn hair was pulled into a messy bun held in place by two pencils. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate which contrasted against her pale pink blouse and beige dress pants and white boots. She wore a braided silver chain around her neck with a golden owl pendent gripping an olive branch in its talons. The teacher looked up and smiled warmly.

"You must be Miss. McLean!" She said happily, standing up with a grace that told Erin she wasn't really as flustered as she may have seemed.

"Yeah. That's me." Erin said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm your homeroom and history teacher. According to my attendance sheet, you're in here first period." Erin nodded and shoved her hands in her pocket. "I've already met your two brothers." She said, stepping around the desk. "They're over there. You can sit beside them if-"

"Actually, can I sit there?" Erin pointed to an empty seat on the opposite side of the circle from her brothers. Miss. Morgan gave her a knowing glance.

"Alright." She said, pushing a stray hair away from her face. "Miss. Kingsly, if you would be so kind as to move your things." A girl with teal and black hair in a black mini, black top and combat boots, turned to face Miss. Morgan and nodded. She grabbed her stuff off the empty desk and moved them to her own. Miss. Morgan made a sweeping motion with her arm and Erin made her way to her seat. She sat down with a sigh.

"Sucks being the new girl, doesn't it?" The girl asked, her coal colored eyes finding Erin's.

"Yeah. But you get use to it after a while." She turned to face the girl head on. "My name's Erin."

"I'm Gwen. Welcome to Hell." Erin laughed with out humor.

"I've been in worse places then this." She stated, resting her arms on her desk. Gwen quirked an eye brow.

"Doubt that. You've only been here twenty minutes. Wait till lunch. No, better yet, wait till the Queen Bee walks in." Erin let out a soft groan. She'd almost forgotten about the "Queen Bee", the girl highest on the high school food chain. Ever school had one, and Erin hated them all.

"What's her name?"

"Courtney. Courtney Santino." Gwen's eyes flickered toward the door. "Speak of the she-devil." As the bell rang an evenly tanned girl with shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes walked in. She wore dark jeans and a white blouse over a light pink tank. She carried a gray messenger bag that had several pins attached to the strap. She couldn't see exactly what they said and in truth, she didn't really care. The girl-Courtney- sat three seats away from Gwen, who was in fact giving the girl the death stare.

"I'll take it you're not part of her fan club?" Erin asked, leaning closer to Gwen and keeping her voice low.

"Hell no. That girl...oh you have no idea. She's student body president, she's Miss. Perfection, or at least she thinks she is, and she's a no good rat!" Gwen spit the last words as if they would physically harm Courtney. Erin found that she was rather amused by this, but she said nothing. "She makes me want to claw my own eyes out with that goody-goody act she puts on for everyone." A sound very close to a growl rumbled in her chest and Erin found herself grinning inwardly. Gwen let out a long sigh. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't be tainting her image for you, just in case you wanted to be friends with her." Erin gave Gwen a long look.

"Do I look like the type of girl that would hang out with...that?" She asked, eying Courtney darkly before returning her gaze to Gwen, who was smiling.

"Not one bit." She said. It was in that thirty seconds that Erin knew she had made and ally in the school. "So, what's your first class?"

"Um, history. You?"

"Same. It'll be you, me, the she-devil and a couple others from our homeroom in here first period."

"Sounds exciting." The two exchanged glances and smiled. Erin looked across the room to her brothers, who were speaking quietly to each other and completely ignoring those around them. This didn't surprise Erin at all, as her brothers weren't very sociable. She zoned out for pretty much all of homeroom, the bell signaling first period startling her out of her dream land. After exchanging a few quick words with Chris, Matt darted from the room, vanishing into the throng of teens. Chris eyed her closely, but she turned her gaze away, tapping Gwen on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked, her charcoal eyes never leaving the paper that she was drawing on.

"So, what's going on in this class right now?"

"Oh, we're going over Miss. Morgan's favorite subject. The rise, fall and mythology of Ancient Greece."

"You don't say." She turned her attention to the center of the circle. In all her other schools, she had always found history dull, but when it came to the history of Ancient Greece, she was always into it. She loved hearing the different tales told of great heroes and villains, and of course the gods. Rulers of Greece that lived atop Mount Olympus. They were the most fascinating of all. As the rest of the class filed in and took their seats, Miss. Morgan began passing around papers while she spoke.

"Good morning everyone. Today, we begin our unit on the Greek Gods. It always interested me as a child, and I hope I can make it as interesting for you. However, as every other day, today will be open discussion about the topics on the papers I am hand out to you." She laid a paper on Erin's desk. "School appropriate and lets try to stay on topic today, shall we?" Miss. Morgans chocolate colored eyes found one of the boys that sat near Chris, and he just grinned. "Now, who would like to start today's discussion?" At first, the room was completely silent, and then a chair moved and Courtney stood. "Miss. Santino! Thank you for volunteering." Miss. Morgan made her way to the center of the circle where she sat.

"First, I would like to say that the myths about the Greek gods is one of my favorite things to learn about as well." She said, smiling at the teacher. Gwen made a gagging noise which caused Erin to snicker. This got her a dark warning glance from Courtney, who then continued to speak. "Second, I would like to address topic seven on our lists. 'Influences on the children of today'." She spoke clearly, reading from the paper. "Personally I think that, though interesting, these myths give the children of today horrible ideas."

"What makes you say that?" Miss. Morgan asked.

"Well, think about it for a second. First generation of Gods were living pretty happily until Gaia started having kids. Then her son, and consort, Uranus decides he's gonna put all his kids on house arrest. None of them can leave. So what does Gaia do? She begs her kids to kill their father. Here comes Kronos. He takes a giant sickle and castrates his father.

"After his dad is dethroned Kronos decides he's going to take over as king. He falls off his rocker after a bit and starts eating his kids so they can't dethrone him. His wife, and sister, gives birth to Zeus, whom she hides from her husband by making him eat a rock instead of a baby. And when Zeus is full grown he kicks the crap out his father. He beats him so hard that daddy dearest throws up Zeus' siblings, all fully grown. Then he banishes his dad to the deepest, darkest pit of hell and takes the throne.

"Now, I'm all for learning about myths, but wait till your kids are older. These myths are pretty much telling children that it's okay to reproduce with your siblings and kill your father. Seriously?"

"You make an interesting point." Miss. Morgan said.

"Interesting, yes, but wrong." Erin watched Chris stand. "You're looking at it all the wrong way. Uranus, yeah sure he was pretty messed up by not letting his kids fully be born and pretty much making them stay inside Gaia. So you had that part right. But Kronos, see, he knew that history tends to repeat itself. He really didn't want to get castrated, so yeah he started eating his children. What was he suppose to do? Kill them? No. He may have been a bit crazy, but he wouldn't kill his own kids, so instead he pretty much just trapped them in his body. And as for Zeus, he didn't do anything wrong. He dethroned his father to keep him from going any crazier and destroying the world. Tarturus happens to be the only place fortified enough to keep a massive titan under control." He sat down with out another word. Courtney nodded as if she agreed with him, but Erin knew she didn't.

"That's not even half the problem. For instance, look at Aphrodite." Courtney shook her head. "'Goddess of love', try 'Goddess of prostitution'. She did nothing but sleep around all the time with different men. And she was _married._" Erin jumped to her feet.

"Aphrodite was married because Hephaestus weaseled his way into the story. He made a throne for his wicked mother Hera, and when she sat in it she got stuck. Zeus promised Aphrodite's hand to which ever god got Hephaestus to Mount Olympus. Naturally, Aphrodite agreed because she thought Ares, the man she loved, would prevail. Sadly, it was not so. Dionysus told him that if he freed Hera, he could have Aphrodite. It wasn't a marriage out of love! It was a marriage built on lies and deception and trickery."

"Did that give her the right to sleep with other men?"

"Other men? How many men do you think she truly slept with?"

"To many." Erin growled.

"Seven. She had seven lovers. Ares and Hephaestus being two of them. Hephaestus divorced her after he found out about her affair with Ares. Nerties was her lover before she was married and before Ares. Dionysus had an affair with her than cursed her for her promiscuity, then there was Hermes which was just a short fling and Poseidon. None at the same time as the other, except for Hephaestus and Ares." She crossed her arms over her chest. "She was not a common street walker, she was the goddess of love and love is what she gave!" Courtney was at a loss for words and Erin threw herself back in her seat.

Class flew by after that but Erin didn't much care for it. In fact, she found herself wanting to deafen herself in anyway possible, just so she didn't have to listen to Courtney talk. Soon the bell to end first period rang and everyone gathered their things.

"Have a good day everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow." Erin slid her messenger bag over her should and went to walk away, but Miss. Morgan had other ideas. "Miss. McLean, if you wouldn't mind staying for a bit." Erin cursed under her breath. "Mr. McLean, I believe you have English with your sister?" Chris nodded. "Good. Tell Mr. Hall that your sister is having a little chat with me. And could you close the door behind you?" He nodded again and walked away, closing the door.

"What about your other class?"

"I have an early plan period." Miss. Morgan smiled and walked to her desk. She moved some things around until it was much neater and then she sat. Her dark eyes studied Erin for a long time while she made her way to a desk to sit on. Miss. Morgan lacing her fingers and resting her elbows on her desk, cradling her chin in her hand, she let out a long sigh. "Your extensive knowledge of Greek Mythology is stunning Miss. McLean. I've never seen any one student put as much passion into defending something they believe in as you did today. I don't think Courtney has ever been silenced by another student. It was actually quite funny and-" Erin jumped off the desk and made her way to stand before Miss. Morgan, speaking quickly and quietly.

"Cut the act." She said bluntly. Her teacher arched an eye brow in puzzlement, which caused Erin to let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Oh come on! Your love of Greek history gave it away. I can't believe Chris didn't tell me. He usually tells me everything. Hmm." There was a playful, yet surprisingly wise glint in Miss. Morgans eye when she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sitting back in her chair.

"You can play this game with your other students, but I've known you for much longer than they have. Now cut the act and show me your true self, Athena."


	3. Chapter Two:Lunch on the Beach

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama nor any of the characters affiliated with the show! The only things I do own are Matt, Erin and the story it'self!_**

**Wow...um three years later and I'm updating this story. Damn. I found it on my computer and just felt the urge to write it! So here's the second chapter of "Of Sea and Love".  
In this chapter we meet: Duncan**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
~Wafflez**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lunch on the beach

Miss. Morgan stood gracefully, her liquid brown eyes bore into Erin's and for what seemed to be hours, they just stared at each other. And then, there was a quick and bright flash of light and Miss. Morgan disappeared; in her place stood the goddess of wisdom, war and the arts. Her once dark chocolate colored hair had changed to a bright, inhumane shade of copper. Like lightning, golden streaks darted through her hair, her warm brown eyes -at the moment- were a shade of harlequin green. She still wore her blouse and pants but in the form she was now she made the normal clothing unworthy for any one mortal. The only difference to her outfit was the brass scabbard attached to her hip which held within it her brass sword capable of cutting through anything.

Once again, she sat at her desk, crossing one ankle behind the other and resting her hands on her thighs. She smiled up at Erin, her eyes shifting to a shade of cobalt blue.

"It took you longer than I thought it would, cousin." She said, leaning back in her chair. Erin chuckled softly.

"I do apologize. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted me to give away your secret in front of your class."

"You make a good point." Athena leaned forward. "How is your mother, Herophile?"

"She's doing well. It's hard for her to fight who she is though. I don't think she's been with a man in nearly two hundred years." A frown twisted Athena's wise, beautiful face. "She says she can't worry about having a relationship and worry about whether or not I've become some mortal's drug." Erin sat on a desk and rested her elbows on her knees. "She hasn't truly been happy in the years since my father pawned me off to her."

"I wouldn't expect her to be. My brother has been rather...melancholy since her departure as well. Funny, you would think that the terrible god of war would be less effected by the leaving of his lover." Erin shrugged her shoulders. "I see she's allowed you access to the sea."

"For the first time in three-hundred and fifty years. I think she fears I may return to my fathers under sea kingdom. I don't think she likes the thought of giving me up any more than he did." She crossed her arms over her chest. Athena nodded her head.

"It's a logical fear. You were close to Poseidon, very close. You can't deny that you've thought of returning."

"Oh, I've thought of it before, but I've never acted on it." She looked to her cousin. "Have you heard news of my father?" She asked. Athena lifted one shoulder in a delicate shrug.

"I haven't had too much contact with any of the big three."

"Not even Zeus?"

"My father didn't enjoy the idea of my wanting to educate the mortals this century any more than he did two thousand years ago. We broke of communication with one another around the late 1500's." Erin frowned. Athena had always been the favored of Zeus' children, and to not have spoken to her father in over five-hundred years must have been very hard for her. She wondered briefly if Athena had any contact with her siblings. She was going to ask, but when she saw the pained look in her cousin's goldenrod colored eyes, she decided not to mention their family any longer.

"How long have you been teaching here?" She asked, desperate for a subject change. Athena smiled, but her eyes were still clouded with sorrow.

"Almost ten years now. It's almost time for an unexpected death of the young Miss. Morgan." Erin nodded. That was the price of being immortal. You couldn't stay in one place for to long. People began noticing things and asking questions. Athena stood abruptly. "I think it's time for you to go to your next class." She said. Erin wrinkled her nose. "Don't make that face. You can't stay here all day. People might begin to wonder."

"Alright. But only because you've got a point." Erin watched as Athena's looks shifted back to those of Miss. Morgan. She wrote a quick pass and handed it to Erin.

"Here. Give this to Mr. Hall." Erin nodded and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Oh...and try to keep this from your mother. I don't want an unexpected visit from the goddess of love." Erin nodded again, and with a wave over her shoulder, she walked out of the room.

The English room was nothing like the history room. The desks were tables that sat two, there were four tables to make up a row and there were three rows. She scanned the room, taking in the various posters with inspirational sayings and other things. It had a more strict feeling to it, but it was still a comfortable room to learn in, especially since the windows were open and Erin could see, smell and hear the ocean. After speaking to the teacher, she was directed to her seat. She sat down, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"Fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice said. Erin looked up to see Trent grinning at her.

"Small world." Erin mumbled. Trent let out a laugh.

"I guess so. How are you enjoying West Shore so far?" Erin shrugged.

"Can't complain."

"I see your brother is stalking you." Erin turned in her seat to look at Chris, who sat two rows behind her. He was watching her closely, his dark eyes sliding over to Trent and then back. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, he's a bit overprotective." She mumbled, turning back to the front of the room while Mr. Hall talked about some sort of vocabulary test.

"So, where did you live before this?" Erin turned her eyes to Trent and arched a delicate eyebrow.

"My, my. You're just full of questions, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm curious." Erin smiled.

"Let's see. Nevada, Washington, Italy, France, Great Britain, Germany and Spain." She ticked each off on her fingers as she said them. "Nevada was the most recent though." She turned her gaze back to Trent, who was staring at her wide eyed. "What?"

"You lived in _all_ those places?"

"Yeah. My mom is Vanessa McLean, world famous fashion model." She stated, shrugging her shoulders. A lazy smile found its way to Trent's face.

"So that's where you get your looks from." Erin had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Like she had never heard that line before.

"I don't know. My mom says I inherited the best of my father."

"Like?"

"His calm and collect coolness in tough situations, his raging temper, a strange grace that she says reminds her of the ocean, my ability to dance. But most of all, my hair color. She always said that my father's hair was her favorite thing about him." She smiled. _Did I mention my ability to breath underwater and create small yet still damaging storms?_ She added mentally with a sigh. _No I'm pretty sure I didn't. Did I also forget to mention that if you even try to get to touchy feely with me you'll become addicted to me and die? Yeah. _She mentally shook her head.

She kept conversation with Trent at a minimum after that, not exactly wanting to speak about her past anymore. He seemed to take the hint after he had tried to communicate with her several times and was met by grumbles. By the time English was over, Erin couldn't get away faster. Sure she liked a little attention, and considering she was the daughter of Aphrodite she expected it, but this kid was downright annoying.

Head bowed and eyes cast to the floor, Erin made her way down a flight of stairs to her next class. And that's how the day went on. She avoided contact with the other students, grumbling to herself about how much she hated high school. By the time lunch rolled around, Erin was mentally exhausted. As she made her way to the cafeteria, she was immediately aware of both of her brothers coming up behind her. She felt a heavy arm drape around her shoulders and she instinctively leaned into Matt's side. Chris walked close to her other side, but didn't touch her. She didn't mind. It wasn't that strange for Chris to refrain from showing her any affection. Where he saw her as his sister, and treated her as such, he acted as more of a body guard than a brother. So Matt decided to fill in the brother-less void left by Chris by being not only a great protector but also acting as an older brother.

"Gods I want to go home." Erin mumbled, shifting her books to her other hip. "These mortals are driving me crazy."

"Don't act like you've never been to school before." Chris muttered.

"It isn't that big brother." Erin grumbled in response. "It's just that this particular group is so...self-centered. I don't think I've had anyone begin flirting with me as quickly as that kid Trent did." Matt tensed and Erin smiled up at her brother. "Don't worry; I won't let him get close enough." Matt frowned but said nothing.

"Erin!" A familiar voice called. Thankfully the voice was female. Erin turned to see Gwen walking toward them, her hands shoved in the pockets of a leather jacket that was far too large for her and it hung against her small frame.

"Hi Gwen." Erin said. Gwen fell in step beside Chris, seemingly unaffected by the darkness that rolled off both her brothers. She eyed the jacket and arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Nice jacket?" Gwen chuckled.

"It's belongs to a friend of mine. I'm giving it back to him at lunch. You can join us if you want." Erin nodded and was met by Chris' sharp eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sure, that sounds great." Stepping away from Matt she and Gwen walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Gwen leaned over toward Erin.

"No offense, but your brothers give me the creeps." Erin laughed out loud.

"None taken."

Gwen led Erin out into the front yard of the school. Students littered the grass, leaning back lazily and drinking in the sun light. Girls gossiped, guys tossed footballs or told dirty jokes to one another. It was like every typical high school. Gwen made a sharp turn around a corner of the school and led her around behind the main building. It was then that Erin realized Gwen was sneaking her off campus, and with that revelation, Erin slipped into stealth mode. Her foot falls became almost silent and her breathing all but stopped. Gwen led her through a maze of buildings before they came to a fence that lined the football field.

"We prefer to eat off campus. And trust me, you'll thank me for this." Gwen jumped the fence quite nicely for a girl in a black miniskirt and waited for Erin to follow. Once they were home free, Gwen seemed to relax and Erin did too. The relaxation only intensified when Erin found that Gwen was taking her toward the beach. "Best place to eat is on the pier, and since not many people use this beach these days it's a great place to hide away." Erin felt the ground give away to sand and she felt like dancing. Gwen glanced around the beach and groaned. "Of course he'd be late." She muttered under her breath. Erin was about to ask who they were meeting, but a slew of curses erupted from the bushel of trees between the beach and the school. "Scratch that." The two girls turned and Erin watched a boy appear from within the trees.

He was tall, probably six feet and well built. Not in an athletic way, but in a street wise way. He wore a pair of tattered jeans a black t-shirt and red chucks. His hair(or what was natural) was black, while the rest was a green mowhawk. His eyes were the color of topaz and they were glaring angrily down at the fresh hole torn in the bottom of his shirt. Gwen laughed out loud shrugging out of the jacket and tossing it toward the boy.

"Here, you can use this to cover up the blemish in your totally in style outfit." She said. The boy caught the jacket and narrowed his eyes at Gwen. "Erin, this is my friend, Duncan." Erin nodded a hello.

"Hey. I see Gwen's sucked you in. I can promise you one thing: now you will never make it up the social latter." Erin laughed softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't matter to me. I prefer to be...invisible." This was the truth after all. Too much attention and the questions began. She shrugged. Duncan arched an eye brow but said nothing more. Noting that the conversation was dead, Gwen produced two sandwiches, one of which she split with Erin. The three ate in silence, for the most part. Duncan and Gwen were chatting amongst themselves while Erin just sat back in the sand and listened. They were talking about a prank they had pulled on one of the other students not to long before. Erin chuckled to herself as she finished off the lunch Gwen had provided.

"So I hear you're quite the traveler." Duncan said. Erin chuckled.

"Word gets around fast in this place, doesn't it?" Gwen and Duncan chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not really by choice." She explained quickly who her mother was and how her father wasn't in the picture any more. Gwen and Duncan exchanged glances and then looked back to Erin.

"You don't really look like a super model's kid." Duncan said his voice heavy with skepticism. Erin fished in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She found a picture of her, her brothers and their mom on a trip to Venice. That seemed to convince them. "Well…damn." Duncan murmured, taking Erin's phone. "Suddenly, I think I'm in to older woman." Erin snatched her phone back and Gwen smacked Duncan in the back of the head.

"C'mon," Gwen stood up, brushing sand off her pants. "Lunch hour is almost up. We should get going." She and Duncan turned and headed back toward the school. Erin began to follow but paused and looked over her shoulder at the waves. She longed to feel the current against her skin, to spin and splash, to play in the foam created by the sea. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat as she realized how much she missed the freedom of the ocean.

_If you call your father locking you in an underwater palace freedom._ Half of her said with a sneer.

_He was just trying to protect you and the mortals…_ Another said with reprimand.

_Maybe if he sees how well you're doing, he'll let you come home…_

_Maybe he'll tell your mother to bugger off and whisk you away into the cool confines of the water._

_ Like that'll ever happen…_

"Erin? You coming?" Gwen called. Erin turned quickly and nodded.

"Yeah." She said, hurrying to catch up to her friends. As she ran across the sands, a shiver went down her spine. She shook it off and headed back to school.

From the shadows of a rocky overhang down the beach a woman smiled mischievously. She waved her hand and a chessboard of dark energy formed in front of her.

"And now…the game begins."

* * *

_**Word Count: 2,607**_


End file.
